The New Guy
by BlakeAtlas
Summary: Fairy Tail has a brand new member, and he's riddled with mystery and questions, what will he turn out to be? A friend? A traitor? A lover? The possibilities are endless.
1. Enter En

Glancing around the bustling guild hall, I sigh softly and put my hands down on the table below me. There are so many people here, so many faces without names. I had no idea a guild would be like this. I've been here for almost a full day, and I haven't spoken to a single person; though I suppose that's the way it's always been.

"I can see that look in your eyes, you have power and nowhere to use it."

What the heck did he mean by that? He doesn't honestly mean he senses some tremendous force within me, because that's just false.

"While I can't speak for you, I think you need a place to call home."

I don't know if I needed it, but it was a new concept, having someplace to call home sounds strange even now.

"Would you like to join a guild? If so, allow me to invite you to join my guild, Fairy Tail."

I could've easily said no, and simply left that old wizard behind, but then I wouldn't be here. Whether something that man said was true, or I simply had nothing better to do, I honestly am not sure. Regardless, I am now a member of Fairy Tail.

So many people here, moving as if I am nonexistent. To be fair, I am not exactly trying to make my presence known, I just sat against a wall, at a small and lonely table. Through the rukkus happening throughout the room, it is entirely unsurprising no one noticed me sneak into the building. Why am I even here? Is it even mandatory for a guild member to be present in their respective guildhall during their spare time? I'd imagine not, but I don't really have anywhere else to go.

Guilds do requests, right? I've only heard so much about what guilds actually do, but apparently people make requests, seeking help from magic users. If that's the job of a guild member, my time would be better spent fulfilling requests than sitting at some table.

Looking around the room, I am left to wonder where and how the requests are kept. They could be in, say a book, or even a specific line of sight meets a large bulletin board littered with white sheets of paper, and I slowly stand up. Taking a step, I begin my way to the opposite side of the room. I begin passing groups of people, and I hear their chatter as I walk.

"What's that supposed to mean, frosty? Are you looking for a fight?"

An energetic and aggravated voice speaks from my left.

"Sure, I'll freeze you so bad you won't even be able to think about fire."  
A cool voice responds.

"Try it, fire always melts ice you know."

"Alright, maybe you'll finally shut up when I knock you out cold."

"That's awfully big talk from a guy who can't keep track of his clothes."

I continue walking, tuning out of the conversation as I reach the large board, littered with sheets of paper which have been pinned against it. I read through each request as I carefully think about each job I read. This one wants ingredients for an experimental potion, and this talks about investigating "hauntings" in an old house, or even this one, which is training a child to unlock their magic potential, whatever that entails. None of these really seem up my alley, I don't want to run around and grab things, nor do I want to interact with people if I don't have to. As I keep looking over the various requests, I hear footsteps from beside me.

"Hello."

A high pitched, friendly voice speaks.

I look over, but only to see if I am actually the one being talked to. Close by, to my right, I see a smiling girl looking at me. Her white hair reaches down past her shoulders, which complemented her blue eyes.

"You're the new guy, aren't you? Master told me about you. En, was it?"

I simply nod, not necessarily wanting to verbalize a response.

"Well I'm glad to meet you, I'm Mirajane."  
She pauses for a moment, still smiling at me. I just turn my attention back to the board ahead of me.

"So you're looking for a job?"

Internally, I let out a slightly disappointed sigh. I don't know what else I could be doing, seeing as I'm looking over the request board.

"Yeah."

Is all I reply with, not turning away from the board..

"Well, see anything you like?"

Mirajane asks, insistent on sticking around. My eyes scramble amongst the various requests, as I grow impatient.

"This one."

I say the instant I find something I am willing to do. Reaching over in front of Mirajane, I rip the page from the board and read it again, double checking the specifications.

"That's the job in Balsam Village, right? Something about a group of magic users robbing people who pass along one of the roads."

Again, I nod. The request explains a family heirloom was stolen, along with some various expensive items. These people want their stuff back, and want someone to teach these highway robbers a lesson.

"I'll be taking this then. What's the procedure for accepting a request?"

I ask, confident this is a job I want.

"You can just tell me you're taking a job, simple as that."

I look up to Mirajane.

"Ok, I'm taking this job."  
She smiles at me, looking satisfied.

"Alright, be safe out there."

I fold up the page and put it in my pocket. As I'm about to turn and leave, a voice calls to me from the left hand side of the room.

"Wait a moment, En."

I turn to my side and see the man who originally invited me here staring at me.

"If you're going on your first job, I want you to take someone with you."  
I feel a sense of slight anger well up in me, but I don't say anything. There's no sense in arguing with my new master.

"Very well."  
I calmly say, wondering if anyone would even want to go on this job with me. Makarov nods, and stands on the counter he was sitting on.

"Everyone, listen up. We have a new member in our guild,"

He points directly at me.

"This is En. He wishes to take a job, and I would like someone to accompany him through his first request. Would anyone like to volunteer?"

I notice as he speaks, the entire guild quiets down and listens to him.

Though as he finishes his brief explanation, the silence remains. Unsurprisingly, no one actually wants to go on this little escapade with me.

After a few quiet seconds pass, a voice speaks from the center of the room.

"I'll go."

I can't see who said that, but the voice was definitely a girl.

"Excellent. En, Lisanna shall accompany you."

Makarov says as the room ignites in loud conversation again. Breathing out, I let my gaze fall to the wooden below. As I stare down, I hear soft footsteps through the omnipresent noise of the guildhall.

"You must be En."

I look back up, only to find a small girl approaching me. Instantly, I notice a similarity to Mirajane, mostly the way Lisanna's white hair brings out her blue eyes. She smiles as I look at her.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Lisanna."

Nodding, I reply.

"Kal. Ready to go?"

Still smiling, Lisanna places her right hand on her hip.

"Yep! What's the job?"

I reach into my pocket, pulling out a sheet of paper. I hand her the sheet, giving her the opportunity to read it.

"Lisanna,"  
A familiar female voice approaches.

"Are you sure about this?"

Mirajane asks, looking slightly concerned.

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Lisanna replies without hesitating.

"It's just, it's only been just over a week since you came back from Edolas…"  
Mirajane starts, as I can't help but wonder where this Edolas place is.

"I want to start taking jobs again, this is a great chance for me to get back in the swing of things."

Lisanna interjects, sounding reassuring. Mirajane just smiles compassionately, before saying.

"I just don't want you to push yourself."

Lisanna shows Mirajane an equally sincere smile.

"Don't worry sis, I'm fine."

Apparently trusting her words, Mirajane nods before turning to me.

"En, you better make sure nothing happens to Lisanna, got it?"

That sounded more like a threat than a request. I hesitate a moment, but only because I didn't expect to be involved in this conversation.

"You have my word."

I say before turning around to leave. I begin walking towards the door as I hear Mirajane and Lisanna give their respective farewells. As I push the door open, I hear light footsteps chase my position. She slows down as she catches up to me, walking beside me.  
"So are we going to the train station?"

Lisanna asks, sounding upbeat. The extent of a response I give is a single nod, I have no need or desire to speak when I don't have to.

Apparently taking the hint, Lisanna keeps pace, and remains silent as we march onwards to the train station. I close my eyes and slowly breath in through my nose.

I guess I'm part of a guild now.

* * *

"Go on then, make the first move Fullbuster."  
Natsu says as he angrily butts heads (literally) with Gray.

"Maybe I'll freeze your lips shut so we can all enjoy some peace and quiet."  
Gray looks angry as he replies.

"You know, I'm beginning to miss the Edolas version of you, at least he could keep a shirt on!"

Gray looks down, and is for some reason surprised to find his shirt gone.

"I must admit, I too am slightly envious of Edolas' Gray."

Juvia quietly mumbled from beside me.

"Well at least my counterpart wasn't a complete crybaby."  
Gray says, apparently getting over his loss of clothing.

"Those people don't matter, besides, that me wasn't that bad, right Lisanna?"

I bring my head down as I sigh in realization of my friends true idiocracy.

"Lisanna?"

Natsu repeats her name, sounding confused.

"Lisanna left on a job, remember?"

I hear Wendy bail out Natsu from the other side of the table.

"What? When did this happen? She was here like ten minutes ago."

Even Wendy sighs and gives up, looking over to Happy, Carla, and Lily.

"What did you think of that new guy, Lucy?"

I hear the voice of Levy from a table to the left of ours. Looking over, I think for a minute.

"Hmmm, well since he just got here today, I can't say much about him. I guess he's, quiet?"

I say, honestly not sure why she asked. Levy smiles, and shrugs.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you maybe talked to him or anything."

I shake my head.

"Nope, I just noticed him sit over by the wall a few hours ago, then again when he got up and took a job."

"Wait, Lisanna went on a job with some newbie?"

Natsu asks, sounding shocked by this information.

"Natsu, do me a favor and try not to be an idiot."  
I say, looking over at him and shooting a look of annoyance his direction.

"Sorry Lucy, I think the pyro has ashes for brains, it's not his fault he's a complete idiot."  
Gray says cooly from beside Natsu.

"You better take that back, ice princess."

Natsu says, turning back to face the bare ice wizard.

"Why don't you make me, dragon boy?"  
That invitation is enough for Natsu to throw the first punch, and the second, and the third. Maybe even the fourth but Gray doesn't wait too long to start fighting back.

My gaze wanders as Natsu and Gray trade blow for blow, as their brawl quickly becomes a frenzy of pointless fighting. They're just lucky Erza stepped out, or they would instantly be shut up.

"I saw Mira talking with that 'n' guy, maybe she knows a bit about him."

Wendy says as the brawl between Gray and Natsu continues.

"Possibly, but why does that matter to you?"

Juvia asks, still staring longingly at Gray.

"If he's a member of Fairy Tail, then he's our newest friend. I want to get to know him."

I agree with Wendy, but I can't help but feel like En is not the kind of guy to open up to someone so easily. To be fair, I've hardly met the guy, so I could be wrong.

"I want to know why he joined Fairy Tail, if he's as avoidant as you say, then that leaves me to wonder."  
Levy asks, joining in on the conversation.

"Maybe for the money?"

I say, contributing the most obvious point.

"Maybe, I'm gonna introduce myself and ask him when he get's back."

I smile at Levy.

"Sounds like a great idea."

"We should all introduce ourselves."

Wendy chimes in happily happily from the other side of me. I hum, agreeing with her and still smiling.

"Lucy, you look really creepy."

Happy says, trying to hold back a laugh. But failing, miserably.

"Watch it cat!"

I yell as the blue cat chuckles to himself.

"Had enough, ice stripper?"

From below me, I hear the muffled voice of Natsu.

"Just give up now, unless you want your teeth kicked in."

Grey retorts between pants to catch his breath.

"My darling, I have faith you will emerge victorious."  
Juvia motivates the fighting embodiments of stupidity with that. I sigh and put my head down on the table.

Even if we have a new member, Fairy Tail Is still the same.

* * *

Here's what happened next….


	2. The Jobs

"So, long story short, everyone at Fairy Tail thought I died, when in reality I just got transported to another world."  
The clattering of the train accompanies the sounds of Lisanna's voice. Being as I was unclear about this Edolas place, I asked her about it, more so to pass the time on this train ride than anything. I thought it was some small town or something, but turns out Edolas is an entirely different realm of existence. I still don't get why Lisanna was suddenly transported there, but I don't think she gets it either.

Turning, I look out the window and see an expansive, green field, surrounded by a thick, dark forest.

Regardless of how she got there, it must have been hard to be presumed dead, only to find yourself in a world with images of people that you had known your entire life. For 2 years no less.

I can sympathize with her.

"Hey, I've been wondering something."

Lisanna's voice pulls my focus back over to her.

"Earlier, I think you said your name is Kal, but master called you En. Why was that?"

Was I really that careless already? That slip up might cost me later, unless I can play it off here and now.

"Kal's a nickname."  
I say while avoiding eye-contact.

Lisanna stares at me, not looking the slightest bit convinced.

"You're a really bad liar you know."  
She says, looking dissatisfied. I slowly begin to turn away, hoping to find an escape through the sights out the window. I hear Lisanna sigh in disappointment, which makes me feel bad. I didn't mean to upset her, I'm just uncomfortable about this subject.

"I'm sorry."

I say, overcome by a brief spell of guilt.

"No, it's fine. You can tell me the reasoning some other time."  
I look back across at her, as I see her smile.

"I'll just call you En for now, since that's what everyone else knows you as."

I nod in agreeance, before taking another look out the window.

This is a long train ride…

* * *

"Take it back, you streaker!"

The two roll around on the floor as Natsu momentarily gains an advantage.

"Why? Because I'm right?"  
Gray retorts as he throws Natsu to the side, crashing him into a vacant table.

"Will you two knock it off?"

I yell, having had more than enough of Natsu vs Gray for one day.

"Come on Lucy, let them settle this like real men."

Throwing my hands up in frustration, I shoot Elfman the coldest and most intimidating stare I can make.

"I hope you can ice your own bruises, bud."  
Natsu says as he punches Gray in the stomach.

"You'll beg me to freeze you completely when I'm done."

Grey spins around, before delivering a kick to Natsu's left shoulder.

Suddenly, the lights in the room dim and a rough voice speaks loudly from the stage.

"Sometimes, a rock breaks and can't be glued back together."  
A guitar strum can be heard.

"Other times, the curveball of life takes the rock away."  
That's Gajeel's voice.

Gajeel. On a stage. With a guitar. Trying to be facetious. I need to run, far and fast.

Thinking quickly, I turn to the young girl across the table.

"Wendy, how about we take a job?"

I ask quickly, wanting to leave these morons behind.

"Well okay, that sounds fun."

Wendy says, while smiling brightly.

"You can come too, Juvia."

I say, looking to my right.

"I would accompany you, but alas, my darling remains in the midst of combat. Oh, how I am torn, an opportunity to bond with my friends, or stay here with my precious-"  
"Okay, let's go Wendy."  
I cut off Juvia as I get up to leave. Wendy jumps up, but runs over to the group of cats rather than over to the request board.

"Carla, I'm going on a job with Lucy, would you like to come with us?"

The white cat looks up at her friend, and shakes her head.

"No child, I have faith you can handle yourself, and you will have Lucy there to watch over you."

Wendy nods at this, before standing and walking towards me.

"Ok, let's find a job."

Nodding, I walk over to the request board, and instantly, my eye sight catches onto one sheet.

"680000 jewel?! Let's take this job!"

I rip the page off the board, as its reward is marginally larger than the other jobs.

"What kind of job is it?"

Wendy asks excitedly.

"I don't know, but for this kind of money, I don't care."

I walk quickly over to the counter, basically jumping in excitement. Even with half of this, I can pay 4 months rent.

"Mira, me and Wendy are taking this job."

I say to the woman sorting something in the highest counter. She looks down at the sheet and smiles.

"Okay you two, be safe out there."

Ready to start, I eagerly run out the door with Wendy in tow.  
"So, what is this job?"

I stop at the door, pulling the page in front of my face.

"It says we need to gather materials for an experimental potion, the ingredients are as follows:"

As I'm about to continue, my entire body freezes up as I catch a glimpse of the list. There are easily 30 specific items we need to get.

"Lucy?"

Wendy asks, sounding slightly worried as I fail to continue. Feeling a wave of regret wash over my entire body, I hang my head low, before turning away.

"Lucy?"

Repeating herself, Wendy sounds more concerned. I begin walking away, feeling sadness and despair take ahold of my emotions. I hear Wendy start to chase after me.

This job is gonna take forever.

* * *

"We will be arriving at Balsam station in ten minutes."

A voice speaks from overhead. About time, this has been a painfully awkward and quiet train ride. I've only spoken to Lisanna when she initiated the conversation, and that wasn't often. I've never been good in social situations, and the whole business with me saying the wrong name earlier certainly didn't help.

"Before I forget…"

Lisanna suddenly says, surprising me.

"What kind of magic do you use?"

This is a question I should have fully been expecting, yet for some reason, her asking that throws me off. I hesitate, falling silent for a moment.

"If we're doing a job together, we should probably know what kind of magic one another uses."  
Lisanna says as I fail to respond.

"Like, I use takeover magic, and I can turn into one of many animal spirits."

As she speaks, I begin to honestly consider the original question. I don't have a name for what I do, nobody has ever called it a specific name. I simply, do what comes naturally.

"So what kind of magic do you use?"

Lisanna asks, sounding a little impatient. Figuring I better say something before she gets angry, I look to her right, and say.

"I don't know."  
Lisanna stares at me for a solid five seconds, before bursting into laughter. I look down to the carpeted floor, feeling like an idiot. What kind of self-respecting wizard doesn't know what kind of magic they use?

"Wait,"  
Lisanna says, calming down slightly.

"What do you mean, how do you not know what kind of magic you use?"

I don't look up from the floor, but I quickly and quietly say.

"I don't know what it's called."

Now, Lisanna breaths out, completely seizing her laughter. Still not looking up, I close my eyes and breath slowly.  
"Well it probably has something to do with that, right?"

I open my eyes, but I don't bother to look at Lisanna, I already know what she's talking about.

"Yeah."

Is all I say in response.

Before Lisanna get's a chance to ask anything else, I feel the train slow to a halt. Instantly, I stand and walk over to the closed door, not bothering to wait for her.

The sooner I complete this job, the better.

* * *

"So Lisanna, Wendy, and Lucy went on jobs without me?"

I ask Mira as she wipes down a table.

"That's right, I'm surprised you didn't notice any of them leaving."  
She says, smiling brightly at me.

I throw my hands angrily in the air. This is all Gray's fault, if he didn't pick a fight with me, I would have gone with Lucy. We're on a team for crying out loud. Why did she go on a job with just Wendy? She didn't even invite me. Lucy broke our team, I can't believe it.

Man, this stinks. What am I supposed to do now? I already fought Gray, I guess I could go another round with him, or maybe Gajeel…

Nah, since everyone else is doing it, might as well take a job. But who to go with? I could go alone, but that's no fun, and I'm all about fun!

Looking around the guild hall, I look over my potential partners. I see Levy sitting alone, but our teams probably shouldn't interchange between one another. There's Juvia, sitting beside Gray, unfortunately, I probably can't get one without the other, and I will NOT work with Gray willingly. Then there's Elfman, Cana, Jet, Bisca, Wakaba, Macao. Screw it, I don't want to work with any of these people.

"Happy."  
I yell out.

"We're going on a job."

A blue cat pops out from the middle of the room.

"Aye sir!"

He says loudly, as he floats a few feet above the ground

Smiling, I rush over to the request board, eager to start a job. As I quickly scan over the board, I hear my pal float over beside me.

"What are you looking for, Natsu?"

He asks, sounding curious.

"I don't know, something where I can kick some serious butt!"

I say, trying not to sound too enthusiastic. A few moments pass as I read over numerous requests, before Happy speaks up again.

"How about this one?"

He points a paw to a sheet in the bottom right corner. Grabbing the page, I read it aloud.

"A magic using bandit has been stealing various items from across Oniibus. Despite our continued efforts, we have been unable to catch this thief."  
I look up at Happy.

"This should be fun, let's go."  
Immediately stepping to my left, I call out to Mira.

"Hey Mira, I'm taking this job!"

And without waiting for a response, I sprint out the door.

This job's gonna be fun!

* * *

And then….


	3. En vs Ukel

I stare up at the sky full of never ending darkness. The stars in the vast ocean are few, and don't provide much light. The wind blows gently from the East, bringing with it a slightly cool air.

I still can't believe nothing was found today, neither the gang of thieves or anyone who has come into interaction with them recently. As the sun set, Lisanna suggested we call it a day, so she set up camp. I simply waited for her to fall asleep before resuming the search. I figure if I can completely search everywhere in a five mile radius, I should be able to find at least a clue, if not the group itself. It may sound like a lofty task, but searching this town and it's surrounding area is proving to be a simple matter. There are not many places to stay hidden, so the searching goes hand in hand with covering distance.

The scenery I'm walking through right now is a dense forest. It features an abundance of trees and miscellaneous plant life. I take caution with each step, not wanting to disturb or destroy anything that may get caught in my foots wake. Slowly, I extend my foot over a large red and blue mushroom, holding a nearby tree for stabilization.

That's when I see it; movement from my left. There shouldn't be any citizens or bystanders out here, especially at this hour. Argo, by process of elimination, there is a good chance I've found one of the bandits I am looking for.

Not wasting a second, I quickly and quietly move forward, remaining low and listening intently as the guy walks around.

"This is the place, right?"

He asks himself as I see him look around. This guy is heavy set, and he has a green bandana with some letters on it. Try as I might, I can't read what it says from here. Other than his size, the only other remarkable thing about him is his hair, it is bright orange, and kept in a messy ponytail.

Briefly, I consider just jumping out and interrogating him, but he seems to be waiting for something, so I maintain my position between a tree and a thick bush. Patiently hiding in the dark of the night.

"Ukel, are you here?"

The orange hair guy calls out, apparently having no patience for this guy he calls Ukel.

"I've been here the whole time, idiot."

From my immediate right, a man dressed in black armor just appears. His voice is slightly muffled by his helmet, which extends to cover the entirety of his head, save for his greyish eyes.

"Well you could've said something…"

The first guy says, sounding slightly offended.

"Nevermind that, Moke. I have received information that a group from Fairy Tail has been sent to apprehend you."

Ukel says complacently, like he is not the least bit intimidated.

So they know we're coming, but that doesn't necessarily insinuate they know we are already here.

"They have already acted, two of their members were seen around Balsam earlier today."

Ok, then they know we're here, but from the way this Ukel is speaking, it sounds like he doesn't know our exact position, or more directly, where Lisanna is.

"So why are you telling me?"

The orange haired man named Moke asks, sounding clueless. Ukel let's out a sound of frustration before answering.

"Fool, do you not understand what's at stake here? Why you were put in charge here is reasoning that eludes me to this day. You need to evacuate the area, retreat at once. You must pack up and go, leave no sign or trace. Exit the premises by sunrise."

As Ukel lectures the larger man, I can't help but wonder what kind of conversation I've stumbled upon. Why is Ukel so dead set on a retreat? Why does he speak to Moke like he is above him, and for that matter, is this gang a smaller portion of something larger? If so, then who or what?

"Hold on Ukel, you said it's only two wizards, right? We can take two, easily."  
Moke explains, interrupting my thoughts.

"Even in the event that you and your men defeat the two of them, Fairy Tail as a whole would be after us. It's safer and thereby correct to evade them."

Ukel speaks in an aggravated and rushed tone, sounding fed up with Moke. The wind blows stronger, shaking the tree leaves above, allowing some moonlight to pass through, illuminating the scene in front of me even further. Now, I can fully see Moke, he's facing in my direction, but more directly Ukel, who has his back turned to me. Moke has an expression that matches his voice; clueless.

"You still haven't told me why I gotta run, Ukel."

As the large man speaks, I notice Ukel tense up ever so slightly. It's like he saw or heard a nearby object. Now, he just stands still, not moving an inch. Moke looks confused as Ukel does not say a word, but as he goes to say something, Ukel quickly spins around. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he is staring right at me.

"Your shadow betrays you."  
I look around, not convinced Ukel can actually see me. Other than a large wooden tree and some leaves, I see a small shadow on the ground below, mirroring my legs. What does he mean by a betrayal?

"Who are you yelling at?"

Moke asks, still sounding confused. All but ignoring his ally, Ukel begins walking towards my location. No way, does he actually see me?

"Moke, burn down that bush there."  
Ukel orders, stopping several feet infront of me, while pointing straight at my current location.

"Why?"

Moke asks, still sounding confused.

Ukel turns his head around, looking in Moke's direction.

"Do not deny my word."  
Sounding angry and sinister, Ukel turns back to me.

For a moment, I consider running, but not only would it be a futile effort, if I were to leave now, the job would be jeopardized. Running now would allow an easy escape.

Apparently taking the hint, Moke puts his hands together, making a v-formation.

"Flame magic, incinerate."  
Moke yells, causing the bush around me to ignite in a bright orange flame. matching his hair color.

With my cover literally melting around me, I stand, placing my right hand by my left hip. Ukel lowers himself into a stance, looking ready for anything to come at him. Standing behind him is Moke, looking dumbfounded and clueless. No one says a word as we stare one another down.

I grip the handle, as I do the wind becomes violent around me. Combat is unavoidable, and escape is not a legitimate option. Two targets, one weaker than the other. Strike the furthest one from behind, then immediately slice the stronger one. The former shall be a vertical strike, at a 170 degree, in 1.32 seconds, which leads into an opposite strike, using the backswing as momentum, angle is varying, and time frame is 0.68 seconds after the first strike.

I steadily unsheath my blade. As I do so, the wind doubles in intensity, blowing in a vortex around me and the targets. Deeply, I take a breath in and instantly move. Using the wind to increase my speed, I leap around, behind Moke. Now with my blade unsheathed, I swiftly slice across Moke, allowing the blade to cut him down. Still moving, I seamlessly move beside Moke, stepping forward into my swing at Ukel. I bring my blade up, and it's, stopped?

Ukel holds my blade still with his right arm, which he positioned so his forearm absorbed the hit. Must be that armor he's wearing.

"That speed is impressive."

Before I can move, an armored fist meets my face, sending me back and colliding with a tree.

"But speed alone will not win a battle."  
As Ukel speaks, I use the rampaging wind to quickly reposition myself behind him again, as he turned to speak to me. This time, I try for a vertical slice, only to find Ukel's boot in my jaw. I blink, and find myself careening to the side. I roughly hit the ground before scattering to a halt.

That one hurt, but I quickly jump back to my feet.

"What you lack in strength you make up for in predictability."  
Ukel speaks casually now staring at me while I think of what to do next. Apparently I'm being predictable, so how about I change it up?

I focus my thoughts on changing how my vortex blows. Pointing my sword directly at Ukel, a lethal gale lifts him off the ground. Now, he is vulnerable, because he is airborne.

I waste not a moment, and allow the wind to propel my momentum upwards. I charge to him, bringing my sword up in a diagonal slice. Not missing the chance, I slice right, cutting him vertically. Continuing the momentum, I focus the wind downwards, pushing me and my blade down. As I perform the downward strike, something seems off. Instead of striking a solid mass, it's as if I am slicing thin-air. I hit the ground and see I struck a shadowy figure. Weird, it looks exactly like Ukel, just dark and motionless.

Standing, I look around for the real Ukel, only to have something kick my legs, knocking me violently to the ground.

Shooting my head up, I find my attacker to be the, shadow…

Despite my initial confusion, I focus the wind back to itès vortex, and swing my sword through the shadowy image of Ukel. Ièm not sure what I was hoping for, but my blade passes by the shadow without any resistance. Apparently seeing the opening,the shadow uppercuts me, making solid contact with my jaw. Immediately after, it spins into a kick, landing a painful blow to my mid section. This kick knocks me off my feet, sending me flying backwards. Before I hit the ground though, another fist meets my stomach, changing my direction and launching me to the hard ground. Now in serious pain, I open my eyes to see the real Ukel standing beside shadow Ukel.

"If I were you, I'd stay down."

The real Ukel says, but he's dreaming if he thinks I'm rolling over and giving up.

I launch myself at Ukel, sword first, only to fly right through him. He must have switched places with his shadow, because a hand grabs my airborne leg and swing me to my right. I am tossed, and sent face first downwards by an armored elbow. Due to the force, I bounce off the ground once, as a kick directly to my face lifts me off the ground.

"Get up and face me."  
Ukel says angrily, as he grabs the hood of my white cloak and pulls me up. Pushing me back, I stumble into a very sharp kick, which I can only assume is shadow Ukel. This kick sends me back to the real Ukel, who grabs and lifts me by the neck.

"Despair in defeat, for all is lost for you."  
Ukel says, sounding calm and sure of himself. Blood begins to drip from my nose and spills onto Ukel's dark armor.I can't breath as Ukle chokes me with one hand, my feet dangling off the ground as he grips tighter. Wait, my feet are off the ground, I'm airborne…

Acting quickly, I double the vortex's strength, and kick Ukel in his crotch, loosening his grip. He does so, and I use him as he recovers, using my other leg to kick off him. I allow the wind to carry me upwards to a tree. Stopping on a branch, I hold my steel blade, which has remained in my hand the entire fight, and focus the wind on it. I allow the vortex to calm as my blade becomes one with the wings, becoming a fierce tornado of force. Now to execute. I kick off the tree diving at Ukel with every ounce of strength I have left. The felling of blood flying from my face as I glide through the air only pushes me further. I yell, putting every ounce of my strength into my swing. As I'm about to hit Ukle, I stop. Using whatever wind is not powering my blade, I change my direction, I swing at the shadow, and just as I hoped, hit the real Ukle.

His armor shatters across, as he screams in pain. With the amount of energy in that blade, it's no wonder he is in two pieces. The legs and hips hit the ground first, followed by his chest and head.  
I may have meant overboard, but he did push me.  
Returning my sword to it's rightful place, I sheath it in the black, wyvern scale holster on my left hip. I look over at Ukel, who has fallen to pieces.

"Fear not."

I say.

"These wounds are not permanent. You and your friend will return to normal in 88 minutes."  
I speak softly, not looking directly at Ukel.

Turning around, I glanceat Moke, who is lying on the ground.

"Where is this hideout?"

I ask no one in particular.

Silence is the response I receive, but I wait patiently.

"In a cave, in the Western hills."  
Ukel says from behind me.

"You fought well, you have earned the information."

I nod, before turning to walk away. It's still the middle of the night, so I should make it back to Lisanna before sunrise.

Hopefully, she will not even notice my absence.

After that...


	4. En's denial

"Augh, this job's so boring!"  
I yell in frustration, annoyed by our lack of progress.

"Why did you accept the request if you don't want to do it?"

Wendy asks, making a valid point. Maybe this will teach me to actually read the fine print.

We've been hiking on this dirt road for the better part of an hour, passing the occasional person along the way. But other than that, this grassy meadow is pretty empty, no buildings, no remarkable structures ,just tall green grass, littered with yellow flowers.

"So do you think we're close?"

I ask Wendy, ignoring her question, mainly because I don't want to admit I am at fault.

Wendy shrugs.

"Probably, we have been walking for a while."  
I nod in response, looking to the bag full of items. Boring or not, it was kind of easy to get these items, but did this guy really have to live in the middle of nowhere? I am way too cute to be walking his far to make a simple delivery.

Even though I've already triple checked, I look at the list of items again. Most of the ingredients are plants, and we were able to grab a lot from a local botanist. There were some weird items, like a bottle of sand, and an owl's feather, though the hardest to get was a frog's leg. Neither Wendy or I had the stomach to cut off the frog's leg once we caught it, plus I don't even know which leg, if it matters. Regardless, we just kept the whole frog, I figure whoever want's frog legs can cut it themselves. But in the end, we did get everything, frog and all.

All things considered, I suppose the job wasn't all that bad. Yeah, it was a pain hunting some of the stuff down, and we had to visit three different towns, but it only took a day. Honestly, I should be surprised or maybe relieved it only took a day to find everything, but it still was draining. So my gratitude may come a little delayed. It feels like I just ran a marathon, and then some. Couldn't this guy have met us somewhere? Even if he'd been able to meet us somewhere relatively close, it would have saved Wendy and I some walking…

"Hey Lucy, can I ask you something."

Wendy drags my attention from my thoughts and back to the situation at hand.

"Yeah of course, what's up?"  
I say, smiling and looking over to her.

"What kind of magic do you think En uses?"

Wendy asks, sounding very curious. I put my hand up to my lip and think about it.

"Well, he was carrying a long, thin sword, so maybe he's like Freed and writes enchantments."  
I say, giving my two cents.

"Maybe he's like that girl Erza told me about, the one in Heaven's tower."

Wendy adds on, sounding happy by my response.

"You mean that weird singing chick she told me about? I suppose it's possible."  
I reply, seriously considering the possibility of En using that precision Erza talked about. He could use a completely different kind of magic, though I have seen a lot of different magic's since I joined Fairy Tail, so I like to think I've seen at least most of the available magic techniques. Then again, there's always something new.

I keep looking over to Wendy as she walks forward. It always comes as a pleasant surprise whenever I realize how nice she is. She always is able to find the good in people, which can often backfire. I guess that's why she seems so excited to befriend En, she doesn't see him as a threat or anything, to Wendy, he is just the new guy in Fairy Tail.

I look forward and smile to myself, maybe I should adopt her attitude, just this once. It's like she said before, En is our newest friend.

Now, I really am looking forward to meeting him.

* * *

The sun is hovering above the horizon by the time I see the temporary camp. Stepping over a mossy log, I think back to my journey following my battle with Ukel. It took longer than I had hoped, mainly due to my slow movement. Our fight left me with more than a few bruises, and my nose has been expunging blood on and off all night. Not to mention the entirety of my face has been pulsating in pain. My stomach to, and he may have broken a rib or two. So basically everything hurts.

I cough violently, stumbling a little to my right. Noticing my vision is a little fuzzy, I close my eyes to reorient myself. Successfully finding my focus, I stand up straight and open my eyes. Standing about three feet in front of me is a sight that not only surprises me, but shoots a feeling of terror through my bones. Ahead of me, hands on hips, looking ready to kill, is Lisanna.

Though her original look makes her out to seem nice and friendly, Lisanna's expression now is scarier than any Hellish demon.

But on the bright side, she has the camp cleaned up.

"Where were you? I woke up in the middle of the night and found you were gone, and you're only coming back now? What do you have to say for yourself?"

As Lisanna angrily scolds me, I feel my left leg give out, as I fall to a knee. As I hift the ground, I breath in sharply in pain, feeling a stinging pressure in my chest. I hold my head down, not wanting to show my painful state to my guildmate, I'm sure my face is riddled with a look of distress.

"What kind of self respecting person leaves their ally alone in the forest? You didn't even have the decency to tell me you were leaving!"

As Lisanna's verbal assault continues, the stinging within my chest slowly begins to subside. That could have proven to be worse, luckily, the pain through my body seems to be neutralizing.

"Hey, look at me when I'm speaking, En."

Lisanna commands, sounding very aggravated.

"I'm sorry."

I whisper, still not looking up.

"Damn right you're sorry, now look at me."

She barks in reply, sounding impatient. In a surrendering effort, I slowly turn my head up, bringing into vision Lisanna. She's still standing with her hands on her hips, and wearing a look of diabolical aggression.

Though, as I lift my face up, I see her expression morph into a look of concern. She stops her scolding and stares at me as I slowly push myself to a standing position.

"...En,"

Lisanna begins, sounding worried.

I simply turn around, looking to the west.

"The hideout we are searching for lies in the hills to the west. We should move at once."  
I say dismissively. I don't expect a reply, so I step forward, avoiding the mossy log as I walk.

"Hold on, wait a second En!"

Lisanna yells from behind me. Stopping, I allow her to catch up beside me so we may continue forward. As I hear her footsteps quickly reach me, I move to continue forward, only to have Lisanna appear in front of me. She has herself positioned in front of me, blocking my path forward.

"What happened to you?"

She demands, sounding both mad and concerned, somehow. I hesitate for a moment, before saying.

"I'm fine."  
She looks unconvinced.

"You're fine? Your face is cut up and swollen, not to mention your shirt is covered in blood. Tell me what happened!"

She yells that last part, sounding frustrated. Moving to my left, I go to step around her.

"Nothing happened."

Lisanna quickly moves to her right, maintaining her blockage of any progress I would hope to make.

"Nothing's changed since yesterday, you're still a bad liar."

She explains angrily, apparently losing any and all patience for me.

"Please, just tell me what happened to you En."

Lisanna's tone fades to a sad nature, which is confusing. This whole situation is beginning to test my patience, and I've had just about enough. Why does she care so much? These are my wounds, not hers. What should it matter how I got them? It doesn't, it isn't even relevant to her. Her guildmate got injured, it's not like a close friend of hers got in a fight.

Lisanna's persistence continues.

"Come on En, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't care about your well being?"

I look down at her, feeling a sense of overwhelming frustration as she picks an old nerve.

"We are not friends."  
I say, trying to sound intimidating.

"You're a member of Fairy Tail, aren't you? If so, that automatically makes us friends."

Lisanna doesn't sound the least bit put off as my anger gets the better of me. Unfortunately for me, my frustration only grows as I almost yell.

"I don't make friends, regardless of anything like a guild. I can never do that again, so don't concern yourself with me."  
I am able to regain control, and stop myself before I reveal something I might regret later. Looking at her, Lisanna looks worried more than anything.

"I-I'm sorry."

I stutter, feeling a strange sense of guilt wash over me.

"What do you mean, that you can never make friends again?"

Slowly, I look down to the ground below. Between us, is a sky blue flower, not fully grown, but it seems weirdly out of place. I already have told her two things I have instantly regretted; I should really stop telling Lisanna information.

Out of nowhere, Lisanna's soft hand grabs my right shoulder, shooting my attention to her. She smiles.

"Nevermind, for now, let's get you bandaged up."  
Lisanna's tone is both reassuring and strangely comforting. After taking a second to process what she just said, I give a single nod.

"But you're still gonna tell me where you ran off to last night."  
I curse myself under my breath, not looking forward to confessing I snuck off, not to mention the part where I literally cut a man in two…. Yeah maybe I'll leave out that last part.

Lisanna throws her bag on the ground in front of her, nearly crushing the blue flower.

"What a pretty blue…"

She says contently, staring at the flower for a second.

Instantly, she begins sorting through the full bag, presumably looking for those bandages she was talking about. Suddenly, she stops, looking like she just figured out something important.

"Say En,"

I already don't like her tone, gives me goosebumps.

"Is the reason you can't make friends related to you introducing yourself as Kal?"

Damn it, damn it, damn it all! It certainly didn't take her long to jump to that conclusion. I sigh. I can't just let her find out so much about me, not now.

"No, they are not related."

I say, trying to sound convincing. I see Lisanna break a soft grin.

"You're such a bad liar."

And then…


	5. The Might of the Wind

"Man, that guy didn't even put up a fight, talk about an anti-climatic finish."  
I say, walking beside my friend and reliable partner. Reliable, unlike Lucy.

"Yeah, he just kind of gave up as soon as we found him."

Happy ads on, fully recapping what just happened.

We're walking down a stone path, which leads into Onibus.

"No kidding, I guess he could just tell how strong and awesome I am."  
I say, smiling and stretching my arms behind my head.

"Or maybe he was scared by how loud you were."  
He says as walks casually beside me.

"It's his fault, if he didn't want to get yelled at he should've just fought me."  
My smile drops as I speak, as I try to sound somewhat serious.

"Still, we could have at least taken some of the fish he had, I haven't eaten since this morning…"  
My stomach agrees with the blue cat, which brings forth an idea in my head.

"How about we stop and grab something to eat before we head back to the guild?"

It may be an extremely obvious idea, but Happy seems happy about it.

"Aye sir!"

With that, we both pick up the pace to find a place to eat.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Setting my foot down on the dead grass below, I breath in deeply, enjoying the crispness in the air. So these are the Western Hills, or perhaps more accurately the Western Hill. Just one giant mass of earth is sticking out from the ground, but it does feature varying ledges, cliffs, and drops, so there exists some relevance in calling this place more than one hill.

As I stand at the foot of said hill, a voice speaks from beside me.

"Do you really think this is the place? What makes you so sure you can trust that guy you fought?"  
Lisanna asks, sounding decently cautious. I, however, take a step forward, saying.

"I don't trust him, but his word is all we have."

Continuing to march forward, I hear Lisanna move, apparently accepting my point as valid. From what I can see, there's only one road which leads up the hill, so that's the route I take. Drudging up the hill, I faintly hear voices, from my left. Stopping briefly, Lisanna speaks from behind me.

"Do you hear that?"

She asks, which I nod in response to. At least from here, I can't see anyone, so I rush and quickly stride closer. I stop behind a large boulder, which is conveniently much closer to the voices I heard. Hearing Lisanna stop and hide beside me, I listen closely to the voices speaking among one another.

"I'm telling ya, that's how it went down."

A familiar voice speaks.

"I don't buy it, some random guy from a guild beat up Ukel? I refuse to believe it, Ukel is much too powerful."

A new voice speaks.

"How many times do I gotta say it, that's what happened."  
I think that guy's name was Moke, that fire wizard.

"Why did Ukel even summon you?"

A collected and calm voice says.

"Oh yeah, he was saying we got to pack up and leave because some wizards are hunting us down."  
A sigh is heard, before a brand new voice speaks.

"Alright, so do we throw down all our chips and fight, or do we just roll the dice and run?"

The calm voice replys to the new, energetic voice.

"Seeing as our higher up could be bested in battle, I fear if we stay we are more than likely to end up on the losing end, Gamble."  
The peppy voice (who I guess is Gamble) groans, before saying.

"Come on, Vel. We at least have to play the hand we've been dealt."  
There's a silence now, which gives me a chance to think.

I already know Moke, and now Gamble and Vel, but there's still one voice from earlier that I don't have a name for.

"No, I am leaving. If Ukel was to tell us, than it should be carried out."

Vel breaks the silence by speaking.

"Aww, you're no fun. What about you, Moke, itching to test our luck? I know I am!"

Gamble says, going from disappointed to enthusiastic in an instant.

"I have to agree with Gamble, this is the perfect opportunity to prove our strength as a team."

The mystery person speaks, his voice is burly and robust.

"Now that's what I like to hear, Kurt. So are you on board Moke?"

Gamble asks, sounding hopeful.

So it's Moke, Kurt, Gamble and Vel. Four targets.

"I don't know…"  
Moke speaks, his tone riddled with uncertainty.

"Well I suggest you decide what to do in a timely fashion. Regardless, I firmly believe we should destroy the stolen goods; we haven't the need for them."

Vel says, sounding knowledgeable. I place my right hand by my left hip, firmly grasping the handle of my blade.

Strike Moke first, using an upwards diagonal slice, then hit Vel with a vertical slash downwards, before slicing Kurt and Gamble with horizontal cuts.

"What? Why would we do that Vel?"

Moke asks, still sounding lost.

"Think about it, since that wizard left you, then odds are they are they are after the goods we have stolen."  
As Vel elaborates, I begin to slowly unsheathe my blade, which causes the wind to pick up.

"I think we have enough power to defend our stuff."

Kurt says, sounding confident.

"Yeah, odds are in our favor."

Gamble adds, sounding ecstatic.

Turning my head, I look at Lisanna, who just nods as I see her.

Having received the go-ahead, I fully pull out my steel blade, as a cyclone simultaneously appears around me and my targets. Not wasting a moment, I jump off the ground, into the air. Allowing the wind to carry me, I quickly circle around behind Moke mid air, before landing on my feet. Using the wind to propel me forward, I quickly dash through Moke, slicing my blade diagonally up through him.

"Box!"

One of the voices says, as I pivot directions. Now towards the next one, Vel. I bring my sword above my head, before lunging forwards and swinging downwards. However, I run into something that wasn't there before, a giant solid block of stone. Before I fall to the ground, I hear voices laughing.

"Don't you know the house always wins?"

Gamble says, laughing hysterically.

Hitting the ground, I shoot up immediately, jumping to my feet.

From beside me, I hear someone glide beside me. Looking over, I see Lisanna with, wings? Maybe I hit that stone block harder than I thought…

"Not gonna lie, that was pretty weak."  
Kurt yells, sounding condescending.

"Though you may have taken down our leader, that attack left you vulnerable, as it telegraphed your next move."

Vel explains, while looking directly at me.

"How 'bout we show these Fairy punks some real strength?"

Kurt says, reaching into his coat pocket. I haven't noticed until now, but he is a very brawny dude, wearing a large brown overcoat that dangles inches above the ground.

"The odds aren't in your favor, pal."  
Gamble speaks while casually tossing a pair of dice in his right hand. He is wearing a classy suit, as well as a top hat. Both are black, and he has a pink tie, decorated with several blue spades.

"What's the plan?"

Lisanna whispers from beside me. I focus the wind's strength, tripling its speed.

"This."

I quietly say, before sprinting ahead. Using the stone brick as a launching pad, I jump into the air, raising my sword above my head.

"Shield!"  
Vel yells from below me, just like I hoped he would. As a stone shield forms in Vel's hand, I place my foot forwards, positioning it so I land on top of the shield. Vel doesn't seem phased by the extra weight, so I leap off, diving straight into Kurt, going sword first. Piercing through the large man, I use the momentum of him falling to spin forward into a standing position. As I do, I feel my sharp blade seamlessly cut through Kurt's flesh, leaving what I can only imagine is a nasty wound to his lower chest.

"I got this guy!"  
Lisanna calls from behind me, staring face to face with Vel. I have faith in my guildmate, so I look back and nod, before jumping forward to strike Gamble.

He's faster than he looks, as Gamble jumps to the side, dodging my horizontal swing. Before he lands, Gamble tosses two small cubes.

"Let's see what we we get today!"

Gamble yells, sounding excited as he slides back after landing on the ground. The dice bounce three times, before slowing to a stop, they each show a yellow lightning bolt symbol. That's probably not good.

"What a shocking turn of events!"

As Gamble finishes speaking, a massive surge of electricity shoots from the dice, before seeking me. I can't help but yell out in pain as I feel a painful surge flow through my body. I can't do a thing as the painful feeling only worsens.

Gradually, the electricity neutralizes, as I fall to one knee, already out of breath.

"C'mon let's go another round, maybe your luck will be better!"  
Sounding confident and revved up, Gamble throws three new dice to the ground. I don't wait for them to stop this time.

Moving instantly, I let the wind carry me to the right, so I am beside Gamble. Going for a decapitating slice, I jump forward, using the wind to boost my movement. As I am gliding through the air, I freeze somehow, coming to a complete stop mid-air. Try as I might, I can't move. Looking over, the three dice each show a clock's face.

"Oh yeah, time stop! Lady luck is smiling today!"

Gamble speaks way over the top this time, sounding like he just won a million jewels.

He turns to me, taking out a single dice now, and walks over to my motionless body.

"Let's go all or nothing, and really test my luck."

He says this rather calmly, like he knows he's already won. Little does he know, luck is actually on my side, because I got frozen while air-borne. Focusing the wind, I channel it into one area. It doesn't take much more than a hefty breeze, so in no time, one of the clock dies tips over, freeing me from my stillness. I resume my swing, and instantly slice through Gamble's chest. Since he originally was further away, I collide bodies with him, sending Gamble collapsing to the ground with no resistance. The collision disorients me, and I land face first on the ground.

"Hammer!"

I hear Vel yell out followed by a smash.

"Penguin!"

This time, it's Lisanna's voice that cries out, followed by a much louder thud. Looking up, I see an oversized penguin sitting on a stugulling Vel. Yep, definitely hit my head too hard.

As Vel ceases movement, Lisanna shrinks back to normal, before standing up and dusting herself off. Seeing the four targets down, return my steel blade to it's black holster. As it completely sheathes, the cyclone surrounding us vanishes.

Slowly, I get up, still feeling pain. Gamble's electricity really did a number on me. Pushing through that pain, I manage to fully stand up, breathing in the fresh air surrounding us.

"That went well."

Lisanna speaks as I hear her walking towards me. Taking the four people lying on the ground into account, it's hard to disagree with that statement.

"So was that tornado thing your magic? I noticed you moved really fast when it came about."

Lisanna asks this, but from her tone it sounds like she already knows that I indeed was the cause of the cyclone. Since she is correct, I give a nod in her general direction. Fully anticipating her to do so, Lisanna asks a question about said magic.

"How exactly do you use the tornado thingy?"

At least she sounds genuinely curious about my magical technique, which in turn motivates me to answer.

"It's all in my blade, whenever I ready it a cyclone appears around me and my enemies. I didn't always have the technique down, but it has gotten to the point where the summoning is natrual. Once it's in place, I can use the flowing air inside the cyclone, which I can use to boost my speed, power my attacks, and even form a wall. It's hard to explain, but I can control the wind when my sword is unsheathed; when I take out my blade, my mind can communicate with the wind."

I may be fairly quiet about most things, but I've never had an issue with talking about my magic. Lisanna listens intently while I'm speaking, obviously interested in her guildmates abilities.

"Wow, that's awesome!"

The way Lisanna says that makes me feel warm on the inside It's weird, it's been about three years since anyone has asked about my magic, so having the opportunity to explain and have that explanation be met by praise is a foreign concept. Not once in my days of self-imposed exile did I happen across anyone like this. Someone who automatically liked me and took an interest in the one thing about me that isn't tainted by my past.

Thinking about all of this, I can't help but crack a small grin.

"There it is!"

Lisanna yells out, startling me. I look at her, confused.

"You haven't smiled at all since I first met you, now you have!"  
She sounds so cheery, and her face matches her voice.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it."  
I say, allowing my expression to neutralize. As my face returns to normal, I feel a strange sense of guilt as disappointment washes over Lisanna's face.

"Why not? You look better better with a smile…"  
Lisanna's voice takes on a genuine tone. I just look down and breath out.

"I haven't really smiled for three years."

I whisper to myself. I'm not sure why I said that out loud, but I can only hope Lisanna didn't hear that.

The last thing I need is someone digging into my past.

* * *

After that….


	6. A Fairy's Peril

After defeating Gamble, Vel, Kurt and Moke, Lisanna and I quickly searched and found the stash of stolen items. We were able to retrieve what the original request wanted, thanks to a detailed list on the back of the request page. The items were mostly jewelry, but the only other item was a large book. After we had grabbed what we needed, Lisanna and I traveled by train to the opposite side of Fiore to return the items. The owner turned out to be an elderly man, who introduced himself as Douvièr. He was absolutely livid to get his stuff back. Above anything else, he was happiest about getting the book back; he was almost brought to tears when I handed it to him. After Lisanna inquired about the book, Douvièr explained the book had been past down for seven generations through his family. Apparently, every single member of the family (blood related or not) has had one page dedicated to them. They can write, attach, or do anything they see fit on their respective page. Besides having tremendous significance within their family, Douvièr was worried about the book because he has not put a preservation spell on it. When the time comes to pass along the book to the eldest member of the new generation, a spell is cast on it. This spell makes sure the object it is cast upon never withers with age, and it is only tradition to cast this spell. Understandably, Douvièr feared the worst would happen if he could not cast that spell before he passed on, so the request was his desperation manifesting, as he hoped someone from a guild could help him. Douvièr was so eager to do so, he cast the preservation spell on the book as we were there. He said he could now die happy, as the book was successfully preserved and in his hands to pass on to his only son. Before we left, Douvièr payed me the jewels, and must have thanked us a hundred times before we left. I won't forget the last thing he called out to us, just because of his sincere and gracious tone as he said.

"If you ever need _anything_ , do not hesitate to ask."

Even if I hadn't received any money, the old man's gratitude was rewarding enough. Speaking of the money, I split the jewels two ways, even though Lisanna insisted that she did not need payment. After that matter was settled, we took the train back to Magnolia. All in all, we traveled for about three full days, mostly due to conflicting train schedules. Over those days, I learned a decent bit about Lisanna, Fairy Tail, and even Edolas. Lisanna is apparently an animal lover, which reflects her magic styling. Both she and her siblings use take-over magic, but each has a unique style which is evident through their respective transformations. Later, Lisanna talked about some of the teams within Fairy Tail, saying even though we are all partners, some choose to form teams to handle jobs. The major teams from what I could gather, are Team Natsu, the Thunder Legion, and Team Shadow Gear. During the final stretch of our return journey, Lisanna took the liberty to further explain what Edolas was like. From my understanding, there are alternate personalities which mimic our own, which she suspects is why she was transported there in the first place. She laughed as she speculated what Edolas En would be like, suggesting that he would be an overly emotional guy, who unconditionally had an affinity for all people he met. I guess that was a sort of analysis of me, but by using an example of polar opposition. Regardless we eventually did make it back to Magnolia, about 40k richer. I can't say I disliked taking this job with Lisanna, after all she was the first person to make me smile in three long years. While I may be unable to have friends, she has definitely grown on me. I don't hate being around Lisanna, and that's saying something by my standards.

After the whole trip, the most memorable part came while we were walking from the train station to the guild hall. As we slowly walked side by side Lisanna spoke.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something."  
She started, and initially, I was worried she might ask me something more about my past.

"You said you don't make friends, and that you haven't smiled in three years,"  
So she did hear me say that. She continued.

"But haven't you wanted friends?"

That was not the question I was expecting to hear. I looked down. Of course I've wanted friends, people to care for and vice versa.

"It doesn't matter what I want."  
I remember saying that as emotionlessly as possible.

"So you do want friends, but something is stopping you from making any…"  
I couldn't say anything, even if she was right. Her theory aside, the fact someone is generally interested in me, my past, and even my powers, it's new to me. Lisanna knows how to dig just deep enough, and avoid crossing boundries, she has exhibited that throughout the entire time I've known her, it's beyond endearing.

Now, I am standing at the door to the guild hall, staring the large wooden doors down. Taking a deep breath in, I open the doors and step into the place I call home.

* * *

As I stretch out my left arm, I can't help but notice the guildhall seems oddly, quiet. The lack of Lucy, Wendy, Erza, and now Gray really has the place calm and boring. Me and Happy got back yesterday, and I haven't really seen anyone since then. Even Lisanna and that new guy haven't come back from their job.  
Giving out a sigh, I sit down on a wooden chair. Not that I don't believe in them, but I can't shake a sense of worrying for my friends. Erza and Gray can look after themselves, and Lucy has her key people to help her out, even Wendy is a dragon slayer. Their all powerful in their own right, but to have them separated and away at the same time, it's unnerving.

"Something bothering you, Natsu?"

A friendly voice asks from beside me.

"Naah, just thinking about stuff."  
I say, shaking away any sense of doubt. After all, they are members of Fairy Tail, I'm worrying over nothing.

"You, thinking? I doubt it."  
Happy chimes in from beside me, but I just ignore him.

Turning over, I look at Mira and smile. She returns one.

"A real man doesn't waste time with thinking!"

From behind Mira, Elfman comes into the conversation loudly. I don't know whether to agree with him or call him stupid, but before I get the chance to respond, the doors to the guild hall loudly open, revealing a certain red-headed S-class wizard.

"Hey Erza, what took ya so long?"

I call out, turning away from Mira and Elfman.

"Natsu, where are the others?"

She sounds serious, and Erza is getting straight to the point.

"They all left on jobs, why? Whats up?"

I ask, slightly curious. Erza tightens her fists, and lets out a breath that is both disappointed and angry.

"There is a matter of great importance on our hands, one we need to resolve immediately."  
Erza speaks with her eyes closed, looking very serious. Looking up, Erza's eyes meet mine, before she says.

"Lucy and Wendy have been kidnapped."

* * *

Reaching down slowly, I'm about to grab the door handle when it's suddenly pulled from me. Glancing up, I see a girl with crimson red hair, dressed fully in armor.

"I thought I heard someone approaching."  
She says as she looks over Lisanna and I.

"Lisanna, and who are you?"

She asks me.

"This is En, he's a new member of Fairy Tail."

Lisanna bails me out by answering in my place.

"I see, my name is Erza. We will have to save the formalities for another time, we have much more urgent matters at hand."

Erza turns away and steps into the guildhall as she finishes speaking. Her tone sounded very apprehensive, it was riddled with worrying. As she walks further inside, I notice the building is marginally more vacant then when I was here previously. The only person I recognize is Mirajane, not even Makarov is present.

"Wait, what do you mean Lucy and Wendy are kidnapped? How do you even know that?"

Some energetic guy with pink hair practically yells at Erza as she stops walking.

"Wait, Lucy and Wendy are in trouble? What's going on Erza?"

From beside me, Lisanna sounds very concerned.

"I was hoping Master would've returned by now, but it seems we will have to act on our own accord."  
Erza mumbles, before looking up at the pink haired guy.

"We don't have a moment to spare, I need you to come with me. Lucy's life may be in danger, I'll explain everything on the way there."  
Her voice is trembling with concern, but I can't say I blame Erza. This Lucy might be in real danger, and from the sounds of things this pink haired guy as well as Erza share a decently close relationship with Lucy. You always worry about losing the people who are closest to you.

The pink haired guy looks angry as he listens to Ezra, as he tenses up and noticeably clenches his fists.

"Okay, let's go."  
Is all the angry guy says.

"Hold up, if you're going on a rescue mission, I'm coming too. Let a real man save the day."  
A burly voice speaks from within the building.

"I appreciate the sentiment Elfman, but you should all remain here, God forbid something happens in our absence. I assure you, Natsu and I will be fine on our own."

Erza doesn't wait for a response before she turns and begins to walk towards Lisanna and I, with this Natsu character right behind her, following her quick to the side, I move so Erza and Natsu may exit the building.

"Erza, hold on."

Lisanna speaks loudly as she steps towards the armored red head. She begins whispering, placing a hand by her mouth so no one can see her lips moving. As engulfing as this whole thing was, it seems it does not concern me, so I turn to take my leave.

"En,"  
The voice of Erza stops me before I get very far. Turning back around, I look to acknowledge my addressing.

"Upon further consideration, I think you and Lisanna should join us."  
Looking slightly beside her, Lisanna is smiling triumphantly, not even attempting to cover up what she said to Erza.

I nod, because in the end, I am a member of Fairy Tail, so of course I'll jump on the opportunity to help my guild mates.

Just as I returned to my new home, I leave again. But now, I have an important job.

Save my guildmates.

* * *

Here's what happened next...


	7. Prelude to the Inevitable

"You incompetent fools! Have you not heeded my warnings about capturing guild wizards?"

A man in black armor is scolding some of the jerks who captured Wendy and I. What I thought was a simple mission, turned out to be a set up, a plot to kidnap wizards. Even though we've been held up in this shady room for at least two days, I still don't know why we're being held here.

"Whatevs dude, it like, totally doesn't matter now."  
A relaxed voice answers the armored man, and I can see it belongs to a younger guy with wavy blonde hair.

I don't exactly know why, but this conversation is taking place a few feet in front of us, through an revealing barred doorway. You'd think they would be smart enough to at least have the conversation elsewhere.

"I agree with J.L, restricting our subjects to non-guild members greatly diminishes our potential resources. Everyone knows the strongest wizards assemble in guilds, therefore the magic we can harvest is obviously of a greater quantity."

Now a justified female voice speaks, but from this angle I can't see the speaker.

"That is irrelevant. By abducting these two, you are disobeying the word of Quant, there will be repercussions for this Firo."

The armored man speaks like he is above the other two people he is conversing with. As he finishes, the man who was called J.L. walks over, putting a hand on the armored guy's left shoulder.

"Chill brah, we have the sitch under control. Quant won't be mad when we take the rad powers of a dragon-slayer."

The armored man noticeably turns his head, looking directly at me, and presumably Wendy.

"Which one is the dragon slayer?"

He asks, sounding calmer than before.

"Oh, you don't know? I thought someone in your position would be well aware of all the known dragon slayers, Ukel. That young girl with the blue hair is the maiden of the sky, the sky dragon slayer."  
That women they called Firo speaks with authority, trying to sound above the armored guy, apparently named Ukel.

I look over at Wendy out of instinct. She fell asleep a while ago, poor girl was exhausted after everything we've been through. I can't help but feel a little bad, I mean I dragged her into this mess, and now they're talking about taking her magic. What does that even mean? Is it like what they did to Natsu and Wendy back in Edolas? Or is it something more sinister? Whatever it is, I know it can't be good.

"This changes things. Make no mistake, Quant will be angry, but with the kind of limitless magic energy a dragon-slayer can put out, this is a phenomone worth making an exception for."

Ukel says, quieter, but obviously still loud enough for me to hear.

"See dude? It's gnarly beyond belief, man."  
J.L. says, still not moving his hand from Ukel's shoulder. Ukel continues his stare in my direction, possibly considering what's being said. The most unnerving part about this Ukel is his face, his armor fully covers it and you can't tell exactly where he's looking.

"How soon can you begin the extraction?"

Ukel asks, sounding oddly complacent.

"In a matter of minutes, we can have the machine ready."

As Firo replies, Ukel turns away, so he stands with his back facing me. He audibly sighs before speaking again.

"Fairy Tail will retaliate, you did abduct two of their members. Do not that fact lightly, as their forces are of considerable strength. However, if we can extract the magical energy from this young girl, then it will not matter what they do."

It still slightly confuses me why Ukel and the other two are talking about this literally right in front of me. Did they just forget about me? Or maybe they don't consider my knowing of their plans to be threatening.

"So will you allow us to move ahead with this plan?"  
Firo asks, sounding somewhat coy.

"Yes. Begin the procedure."

* * *

"So are you gonna tell us what happened?"

Natsu barks at Erza, both of whom are maintaining a steady jog along this old dirt road. After Natsu, Lisanna, and I were requested to join Erza on this rescue mission, we made out on foot, making hast in a north western fashion.

"I was on my way back from a job, that's when I heard rumors of a local capturing involving two girls, one being a well endowed blonde, and the other a younger girl with long blue hair."  
Erza says, while looking over to Natsu. From the beginning of our travels, Natsu and Erza have consistently kept a good meter lead on Lisanna and I, though I can still hear them just fine.

"After hearing that, I naturally feared the worst, so I begin digging and questioning the people I over heard. After about a day's worth of investigating, it all came back to these two sheep farmers. They were the two who originally saw the abduction. One of them explained the blond girl had some sort of pink marking on her hand, that's when I was sure the people in question were indeed Lucy and Wendy. And thanks to all the asking around I did, I assume the location they were taken is where we are heading. If not, then I have three other possible locations."

Though we've been jogging for the better part of an hour, Erza keeps a calm voice as she speaks, not sounding the least bit tired.

"Sounds like someone needs a lesson, to not mess with Fairy Tail. I'm all fired up now!"

Natsu says, hitting his fist against his left hand.

I look over to Lisanna, she seems to be keeping up fine, but the sweat and heavy-breathing suggests that fatigue is plaguing her. Even though I know I can't do anything about it, I feel a sense of wanting to help her in someway, which is strange in it's own right. Why does her exhaustion bother me? I've seen people tired before, but in those instances, I never once felt a desire to somehow aid their state. Now though, seeing her obviously pushing herself is creating a feeling of sadness, more so though, I think seeing her exude so much effort speaks volumes about how much she cares about her guildmates; her friends. It is somewhat motivating to see such a sense of caring, albeit a feeling which I can not share.

"Oh yeah, this is the place alright. I can smell Lucy, Wendy too."  
Natsu says from in front of me, interrupting my thoughts. Now that I think back, Lisanna did mention something about Natsu being a dragon-slayer, and I know of a dragon slayer's enhanced sense of smell.

As I glance up, I find a large, grey structure. I'd say it's a castle, but it's a bit lacking in size. Admittedly though, it is a castle, just on a smaller scale than what the word may originally lead one to believe. There are two towers on either side of the main, stone building, which isn't much larger than the Fairy Tail guild hall.

However, the most notable thing about the scene before me, is not the castle, rather, the wizard with pink hair sprinting towards the large doors.

"Natsu, what are you doing?"

Erza calls out as she slows to a stop mere feet in front of me. Natsu keeps running, but turns his head back, before yelling.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna go save Lucy!"

I mean, it was decently obvious, his goal has been the same since we left Magnolia.

"But you don't have a plan!"

Erza says, sounding intimidating.

Evidently not caring, Natsu literally kicks the front door open and disappears inside. Erza sighs and rubs her forehead, while Lisanna gasps for air from beside me. As Erza steps forward, I already hear rukkus from amidst the castle. She walks into a stride, now running to join her guildmate.

I turn and look at Lisanna, who simply shrugs and begins running after the dragon slayer and the red haired wizard. Hesitating for only a second, I chase after them.

When in Fairy Tail, do as the Fairies.

* * *

I hold my knees tight against my chest and sigh. If you want my honest opinion, I really hate being locked up in this stupid room. Somewhat of a buzzkill.  
I have faith my friends will come to Wendy's and my rescue, I just wish they'd hurry up. This room isn't comfortable, and being encased in an enchantment which nullifies magic makes me feel vulnerable. This room is empty, no beds, no benches, not even a window. If that wasn't enough, I can still see that Ukel guy standing in the hall of the caged door, so that only adds to my discomfort.

"Sir,"

A male voice calls out from beside Ukel, though I can't see him. Ukel simply turns his head.

"A fire mage has broken into the building, and is desolating our men. He bears the same emblem as the two prisoners. How would you have us proceed?"

As he finishes speaking, Ukel turns his head back, staring further down the hall ahead of him again.

A fire mage rampaging through people, I was wondering when Natsu would get here.

"Buy us as much time as possible."  
Ukel orders, not sounding at all worried or surprised.

"Of course, sir."  
The man replies, which is followed by quick footsteps.

Focusing back on Ukel, I find him to be gone. But, I haven't taken my eyes off him. My focus may have temporarily drifted, but Ukel just disappeared; leaving a shadow of his former self. Literally, because his shadow is still there. I guess that's some kind of magic?

Whatever happened, I'm not worried at all. Fairy Tail is here, and there is no stopping our guild from protecting one of it's own. I should know, because I have seen them repeatedly risk life and limb to save the people they care about. So I have faith in my guild mates.

My friends.

* * *

So...


	8. Rematch: En vs Ukel

How reckless.

As I enter the small castle where Lucy is being held, I find the main room to be littered with people. Only three people are standing, and the rest appear to be battered, bruised, and even scorched in some instances. By process of elimination, my guess is this is the work of the fire dragon slayer, as I seriously doubt Lisanna nor Erza would resort to instant destruction. But that aside, I can't argue with results, and Natsu was sure to deliver in that category.

Though, instead of being smug and triumphant in victory, the pink haired dragon slayer is looking ahead, not paying any heed to the tens of people he obviously beat up. It's admirable really, he uses his power as a tool to protect the people he cares about, it isn't something that consumes him. Especially now, after executing such an overwhelming force, only to ignore that strength for the benefit of his friends says a lot; he must really care about the people in danger.

"This way!"

Natsu yells before darting through a stone passageway to the right, probably following his nose. Not wasting a second, Erza charges after him, followed by Lisanna a moment later. However, she stops short of the opening her guildmates went through. I can only assume she turned around when she noticed I haven't moved.

"En? Is everything alright?"

She asks, sounding confused and concerned. I saw it, I definitely saw movement. Even if he is very subtle and sticks to the shadows, I saw unmistakable movement in the furthermost corner of the room.

"Go. Help the others."  
I say, not turning away from where I'm looking. That's what he wants me to do, he wants me to look away so he can move and gain a positional advantage.

Placing my right hand down, I firmly grasp the handle of my blade, causing the wind to cyclone around me and my target.

As the wind intensifies, I hear Lisanna's footsteps patter away quickly. I guess she trusts me. I let my mind and the wind share a will, as I push the injured people scattered on the ground to the side, thereby preparing a clear battlefield.

"I remember your shadow."

Says a muffled voice, unmistakably belonging to Ukel.

"Not many have the capabilities to surpass my power."  
Slowly, he steps from the dark cloak of the shadows into the center of the room.

"And while you may assume your capabilities are above mine, know I was ordered not to use my full strength back during our first encounter." Thinking back, he did seem a little restrained in our fight, but it looks like he's pulled himself together since then.

"I have been authorized to use the maximum extent of my strength."  
Ukel sure talks a big talk, though I suspect his vocal efforts are little more than a distraction. He should know I am aware of everything within this cyclone, including his shadow behind me.

"I am Ukel, the master of the shadows."

His shadow goes for a quick stab, using a blade of pure darkness. Before the small dagger makes it's way into my heart, I spin to the left, narrowly avoiding the blade. During my dodge, I fully unsheath my steel sword, which doubles the winds intensity.

As I stop moving, Ukel and his shadow approach each other, stopping beside one another.

"I am En of Fairy Tail."  
I say, readying myself by lowering into a defensive stance.

"I will not let you harm my guildmates."

I hold my blade before my face, ready for anything Ukel tries to pull.

He scoffs, before jumping into the air.

"Shuriken."  
He calmy yells as both he and his shadow throw separate blades made of darkness. Allowing the wind to push me to the side, I narrowly avoid the blades, as I hear them whiz past me. Even while in my cyclone, he is almost faster than me. I have to stay alert.

"Blade."  
Ukel says, which causes two shadowy daggers to appear, one for him, one for his shadowy doppelganger. Ukel is already one the ground when I slide to a halt, which is on the exact opposite side of the room from where I started. As Ukel remains crouched on the ground, his shadow lunges at me, blade first. I sense it though, since the shadow is moving through the air. Seeing the small opening, I side step the shadows strike, and immediately charge at Ukel. As I begin to swing upwards, I see I am now slicing a shadow. He's fast.

"Bola."  
I faintly hear Ukel say from where the shadow attempted to lunge at me. Only as I pass through Ukel's shadow, do I realize my error, or at least Ukel's prediction. A shadowy rope quickly wraps around my ankles, tightly binding them together. No sooner does the dark bola finish securing itself, do I begin falling to the ground, face first. Quickly using the wind, I barely manage to spin myself around so I land on my back. Good thing too, because I bring my hands up to catch Ukel's wrist, as he pushes to pierce my chest with his shadow dagger. I have to use both hands to hold back his armored arm, but I keep my sword in my right hand. He accounted for the possibility of my block, and has another play.

"Shuriken."  
He says complacently, as his shadow sprints over to our right. before leaping through the air. As he does, a single, shadowy blade begins careening through the air, headed straight for my exposed neck. I focus the wind around me, concentrating on manifesting a wall of wind. The shuriken of darkness simply hits the wall, and bounces away. Since the follow up attack didn't work for him, I notice a ever so slight and brief moment of thinking, which I use to push his armored body. Immediately, I slice downwards, cutting the shadowy bolas, therefore freeing my legs. Jumping to a stance, I focus the cyclones force and transfer it so it pushes Ukel into the air. He didn't have time to react, so now he's airborne. Seeing the chance, I jump to him, using the wind to further my movements, and intensify my swords lethality. Placing two hands on the handle of the blade, I swing right, horizontally, hitting his chest. Transitioning that swing into another, I slice diagonally downward, making sure to slice the chest. Now, a swing straight upwards, the blade slices along the lower stomach, up along the chest, and up Ukel's face.

Now, it's all or nothing.

Bringing my sword up, I hold it overhead and focus almost every ounce of wind on it. With this much force, the steel blade would cut Ukel clean in half, vertically this time. Now that my blade is literally glowing with power, I take a risk. Using whatever wind isn't amplifying my blades power, I allow the wind to spin me.

I let go of my sword.

Now rotating mid air in a bicycle kick, I center my right foot, firmly tensing it up. I extend my leg as I continue to flip backwards. My leg passes through where Ukel was, which means I've won.

As the center of my foot meets the end of my blades handle, I kick the sword with considerable force, provided by the wind I used to initiate this mid-air back flip. Even though the wind dissipated the second I let go of my blade, I didn't need it.

My sword is sent flying ting through the air, as I finish my flip and land on the ground, face first. Almost perfect…

Sighing in my near badass moment, I slowly get up. I get on my feet, and turn around to see a beautiful scene; Ukel with a sword in his chest. Looks like I kicked it right through him, making a Ukel-shish kabob. He's not getting up from that.

Normally, my sword wouldn't be able to penetrate Ukel's black armor without the help of the wind, so I had to weaken the integrity of the chest area. After that, I just had to be accurate in my aim.

Ukel falls to his knees, obviously not enjoying his new chest piercing, as I walk over to retrieve my blade, feeling uneasy without it. Placing a hand on the handle, a light cyclone stirs up as I'm about to pull the blade out of Ukel.

"How did you… win?"

Ukel asks quietly, sounding impaled and injured. I look at my blade, figuring there is no harm in telling him.

"You use shadow magic, so you can create a shadow mimic to fight alongside you. Not only that, you and your shadow can swap positions at will. However, during our first encounter, I saw there is a minimum of 2.12 seconds where you must wait between swaps. So it was a matter of predicting a swap, and using the 2 second window and catch you off guard. It's how I beat you the first time."

I explain calmly and quietly.

"However,"

I add.

"The real reason is this."

I roll up my right sleeve, past my shoulder. On display is my red branding, the remainder of the only thing I can safely call real; my guild emblem.

"As long as I have this, I can not lose."  
Dropping the sleeve, I turn back to Ukel, looking him in the mask. Really, there is only one reason I answered his question.

"What are you doing with my guildmates?"

Ukel coughs, then gasps for air, before saying.

"Fear not, only one of them will be sacrificed, and their passing serves a much greater purpose."  
At the mention of them dying, I throw Ukel down, pinning him to the ground.

"Who? And where are they?"

Ukel coughs again. I don't care about this "greater purpose" crap, but I am ready to kill Ukel. However, he is the only source of information.

"At first, we thought we could suffice with the magic energy of a dragon slayer, but then we were presented with someone with more potential. It's funny, though her strength doesn't compare to a dragon slayer, she provides more, intangible resources."  
So it can't be Natsu, and since it obviously isn't Wendy and/or Lucy, that means it's either Erza or…

I slam my hand around Ukel's neck, though it doesn't do anything because of the armor.

"You figured it out? It's funny, you probably thought I was seeking revenge when you noticed me, but I was simply isolating the target. A takeover wizard will surely give us what we need, her destruction will bring about a promising way to harvest her and her spirits energy."  
I've had enough. I reach over and quickly pull out my sword, before holding it to Ukel's neck.

"Where, the fuck, is she?"

I yell, now worried about losing Lisanna.

"You can watch her die down that hall."

Ukel says condescendingly, before being replaced by a shadow. Right now, I don't care about him. Natsu and Erza went to grab Lucy and Wendy, so they are oblivious to what's happening.

Standing up, I begin sprinting down the hall Ukel referenced. Whether or not I will ever admit it, I do actually care about Lisanna. I didn't want it to happen, but something about her, something about her made me smile for the first time in three years; she is the first person I have cared about in three years.

I refuse to lose that.

* * *

And then...


	9. For The One I Care For

"Lisanna?"

I yell, still in a mild panic. If what Ukel said was true, she may be in trouble. Serious trouble.

Although he told me a specific hall to go down, this particular hallway branches off into numerous rooms. In fear of the possibility of passing the correct room, I have taken the time to peak inside every room. Strangely, I haven't seen anyone, let alone Lisanna. Other than the people Natsu took care of in the front room, this entire building is surprisingly vacant. I suppose that only goes to prove how little I actually know about the situation. However, I know one thing, my guildmate is in serious danger.

As I quickly make my way further down the hall, I feel a slight sense of questioning rising from within me. What if Ukel was lying? I wouldn't put it past him, and realistically, it would be sensical for him to lie about this. He's using my affiliations to distract me, thereby creating a favorable scenario for him. Of course, there exists the chance he was not bluffing, meaning Lisanna is in immediate danger.

Damn it, this is one of the reasons I don't get close to people; I'm creating an obvious and exploitable weakness, it let's people use me. Just like he did, all those years ago…

Suddenly, a brief flash of white catches my eye. The same white I have allowed myself to come to care for. I stop and turn to my right, facing an opening in the wall. There she is, Lisanna is safe, at least for the moment. She not only appears to be injured, but her wrists are shackled above her head, holding her in place. Below her feet, it looks like she is standing on a solid blue rock, almost like a large crystal.

But I didn't come here to admire Lisanna and her scenery, I need to get her out of there. Stepping forward, I move to enter the large opening in the wall, only to step into… nothing? It's like I ran into a brick wall, but there is nothing in front of me. Only an open room which exhibits Lisanna, obviously bruised and trapped. Is this what Ukel meant by "You can watch her die"?  
"Lisanna, are you okay?"

I call out, but she doesn't seem to hear me.

Bringing my fist up, I lightly punch the wall of nothing ahead of me, confirming I can not pass through. My fist connects with the air, making a solid and audible impact. It's just as I thought…

"An enchantment."

I quietly say to myself as I look around, trying to see the source of this enchantment. Usually, enchantments such as this are a direct result of letter magic, but there exists some magic which creates similar enchantments. Though, I don't see anything which is projecting said enchantment, no words, no person, not even a lacrima. If I knew where the source of power is, or the specifications of the enchantment, I may be able to bypass it, but for the moment, I see nothing. Even looking further into the room, I can't see any other entrances, or even a window. There is only one way into that room, and I can not pass through it.

"Having troubles?"

A condescending, unfamiliar female voice speaks from within the room.

"You seem to be in quite the predicament, being stuck with an invisible wall."

The voice is close to me, on the right side of the room. But she is remaining in the darkness, so I can't see her.

"Is this your enchantment?"

I ask without hesitating. She's attempting to buy time by making irrelevant conversation, but I will not fall for her cheap tactics.

The woman laughs, before saying.

"Well, aren't you a smart one. Though, I suppose your assumption is rather obvious."

I hear the woman take a single step, but I still cannot see her through the darkness of the room.

"But where are my manners? I believe introductions are in order. You may address me as Firo. What are you known by?"

I'm not exactly sure why, but something about the manner in which Firo speaks is almost arrogant. Maybe it's her tone, or her choice of words, but she sounds as if she is talking down to me with every word she speaks.

Regardless, I don't answer her, as I have no real need too.

"Perhaps you are the strong silent type?"

Firo asks as I fail to respond.

"Or perhaps you are more concerned with her."  
She adds coyly, obviously referring to Lisanna.

"I assume you know her, but I have to wonder, does she trust you?"

Firo keeps talking as I am stuck with nothing to do but listen.

"More directly, does she actually believe you possess the ability to save her from this current situation?"

I'm not sure if Firo is asking legitimately, or rhetorically.

"What an unpleasant surprise it will be, for this poor girl to learn that you have already failed."  
It's obvious she's trying to aggravate me, but I need to stay focused.

"Why do you say I've already failed?"

I ask calmly, while looking ahead to Lisanna.

Firo pauses for a moment, possibly frustrated at her inability to manipulate me.

"I said it, because it is the truth. In less than a minute now, this takeover wizard shall have the magic energy sucked from her, along with the potential energy of each of her forms. Unfortunately for her, and you I expect, she will not survive the extraction."

Firo speaks neutrally now, evidently no longer concerned with puppeteering my emotional being.

So that's why a takeover wizard is better than a dragon slayer, because every form Lisanna can take has it's own specific magical essence to use, and while it can't be accessed all at once by her, Firo apparently has the means to harvest all of her energy, including each form.  
But that doesn't matter right now, I am against the clock, and I haven't a clue of how to even get in the room to help. Also, being as I have less than sixty seconds, I don't have time to find Natsu or Erza to enlist their assistance.

"No response? I am literally about to kill your friend, and you aren't bellowing in a fiery rage, mourning in a pit of desperation, or eliciting any reaction? You're no fun."

Now Firo sounds confused, but I am beyond the point of caring. It's detrimental I stay collected and focus on saving Lisanna. I wouldn't be able to go on if I lost the first person I've cared about in three long years. No one else I care about is dieing because of my actions, or lack thereof.

Continuing to ignore Firo, I take a step back. I just need to find whatever is projecting this enchantment, that seems like my only option at this point. Maybe I'm looking in the wrong place, maybe the object in question is in a less obvious place. Being as any enchantment of a physical manifestation require some form of a scriptment, I can easily deduce any loopholes and specifications about the enchantment. Of course, I have to find where it's written. I can only hope it isn't written in that room, somewhere in the darkness.

Wait, I'm overlooking something crucial. Unless otherwise written, the object an enchantment effects must be in an area unobstructed by an object. I'm willing to say that the latter part was not written, therefore, the written enchantment must be near the invisible wall. Since I couldn't spot it inside the room Lisanna and Firo are in, then it must be...

Turning around quickly, I spy a small set of scribblings on the wall opposite to the invisible wall. Clever.

"Oh, so you found my inscription? I hate to tell you this, but that is the single victory you shall claim on this day."  
Firo is back to her arrogant and cocky manner of speech, as I carefully read the letters carved into the wall.

Through the dimly lit hall, I can tell these words are not of a typical language. But that's not to say I can't read them, as I have seen these odd scribblings before. Laurethiam, that's what this uncommon writing is. It isn't a spoken language, rather one that is only written. It is used in a rather outdated summoning magic, which operates under the same name as the language itself. Though it is an old and somewhat obscure magic, it still remains somewhat effective for summoning, teleportation, and enchantments.

It's a rough translation, but basically the writing states "Those who bear the emblem of affiliation haven't the privilege to pass through the way ahead, spare the ones accompanied by those free of such markings." It doesn't translate perfectly to a spoken language, but it essentially means you can not pass through the doorway if you have a guild emblem on your body, unless they are in physical contact with someone without a guild emblem.

So, as long as I have this red Fairy Tail marking on my right forearm, I can't save Lisanna. And here I was worried I might not be able to save her.

Turning back around, I look down at my blades handle.

"Giving up? Don't take it too hard, I'm one of the few who can even read that language."  
I place my right hand by my left hip, grasping the handle of the blade.

"It's surprising to see someone practice Laurethium, especially in this era."  
Pulling my blade out of it's sheathe, the wind begins to cyclone around me.

Firo falls silent, before laughing.

"Just because you know the magic, you think you can slice my enchantment?"

She asks while chuckling. I breath in deeply, passing my steel sword to my left hand before holding it in front of my face.

"Before I slit your throat, allow me to extend some advice. In battle, never underestimate your opponents strength or knowledge, and never overestimate yourself."

Firo just laughs harder as I speak.

"You're gonna slit my throat? Have you forgotten about the enchantment?"

She is speaking between laughs, making her vocal efforts sound even more arrogant.

I angle the blade above my body, while extending my right arm. The wind intensifies around me.

"You hurt my guildmates and threatened my friend."

This is gonna hurt.

"I won't let you hurt the people I care about!"

I yell as I swing the blade downwards.

It hurts more than I could've possibly imagined.

As my right arm falls to the ground, I move forward, through the enchantment. Trying my best to ignore the pain, I step further into the room, slicing twice. The first, to slice open Firo's condescending neck, the second to unshackle Lisanna. She begins to fall, but I catch her with my remaining arm. In a moment of overwhelming pain and relief, I dive back out of the room and collapse to the ground. As I do, I make sure to maintain physical contact with Lisanna, so she can pass through the enchantment with me.

I'm not really clear as to what happened next, everything grew dark and fuzzy. I think I remember hearing voices, but I could be wrong.

All I know is, she was safe.

* * *

After that...


	10. The Calm After

"I don't understand, why do you want me to enchant this sword?"

This older vendor with a purple hat and small glasses looks down at my steel blade as he asks.

"It doesn't matter, I have provided the required payment, the reasoning is not important."

200,000 jewel, every last one given to this man, a simple exchange. I asked him a simple task, something I know for a fact he can do.

"Alright, alright, but I'll have to inscribe the enchantment directly on the blade, is that alright?"

The short enchanter asks, sounding exasperated. I only nod in reply, a small inscription is nothing compared to the benefits I will reap. Apparently sensing my apparition, the man turns around, before pulling a large book from a shelf.

"Now, if you're this serious about getting the enchantment, I'm sure I don't need to lecture you about the parameters, however…"

He plops down the large, dust ridden book on the table beside my blade.

"Allow me to reiterate what will happen once the inscription is placed."

I sigh but decide against arguing with the elderly enchanter, letting him explain what will happen to my steel sword will probably only serve to motivate him to actually place the enchantment. As I watch the short, white-haired man flip through a multitude of pages, my eyes are drawn downwards to the clear, metallic, reflective surface of my sword. I can see myself in the reflection, and I don't like what I see. This sword reminds me of who I am, or, at least, who I was; it might be more accurate to say what I was, but regardless, I can't convince myself I've changed all that much.

"Ah, here it is."  
The old enchanter suddenly stops on a page, shaking me from my thoughts and pulling my attention back up to the elderly man as he continues.

"I am going to inscribe an enchantment in Laurethium, and the characters you have requested translate roughly to 'Wounded this by this object shall revert damage caused in 88-time fractions, except when the wound is that of a self-affliction.'"

The man takes a breath in, before glancing to me.

"As I'm sure you know, Laurethium is not a spoken language."

I simply nod in reply. I use Laurethium every day, and while you can make assumptions which somewhat translate to a verbal form of communication, it isn't intended to be said aloud.

The old man glances down at the bag of money I gave him before he looks up at me. He looks as though he intends to lecture me more like he wants to give his opinion. But, when his eyes meet mine, I see any and all intent of him doing so fade away, almost like he realized how futile his efforts would be, how they'd be nothing more, than a waste of breath.

In the end, he saved his breath.

* * *

The guild hall has been really quiet for the past few days, everyone's been rushing out on jobs, taking whatever requests are available. It's either a collective, spontaneous sense of motivation, or I'm missing something.

Natsu doesn't seem to want any company besides Happy on these jobs, so I've taken the opportunity to take a bit of a rest. I mean, it isn't completely abandoned here, Mira's still here, Wendy and Carla are usually here, and I'm pretty sure Lisanna is here, though she'd be in the back room.

He hasn't woken up.

En's been out cold ever since that day Wendy and I were captured. His self-amputation of his right arm seemed to really hit his body hard, and every minute that goes by makes me worry about him a little more. None of us are entirely sure why he made the decision to slice his arm off, though it's obvious he did it to save Lisanna, and if he did something that decisive, then you would think he deemed it necessary.

Regardless of the reasoning, I think his actions have impacted every member of Fairy Tail, in some capacity. I think it was a sort of reminder of the kind of guild we are, I think it's safe to say we would all make that kind of sacrifice if we had too, but the fact En just joined and already acted on that philosophy really speaks volumes.

While his doings were undisputedly brave and heroic, I have caught myself worrying about his future recently. Realistically, his loss of limb is going to impact his life, and as much as I'd like it to be otherwise, none of these changes are going to be positive. A lot of his life is going to feel the consequences of what happened, especially his magic style. I don't claim to know anything about using a sword, but I can only imagine how difficult it is going to be trying to use something he obviously relies on for combat and magic.

I shake my head and stand up. I keep losing time and worry about En. It isn't going to help if I keep sitting and musing about his health and potentially dark future. Then again, what can I do to help this?

I let out a long sigh, maybe just being at the guildhall is bad for me right now, or maybe I'm just exhausted. There were dark circles in the mirror this morning, these past few nights have been pretty restless.

I guess I'll go home, trying to get some sleep is better than doing nothing.

Turning, I take a few steps towards the door, before a voice from my left grabs my attention.

"Lucy, do you have a moment?"

I slow to a halt, before looking over to our elderly, short, guild master.

"Yeah, what do you need?"

Answering his question with another question, I take a leisurely step towards him as he slightly readjusts his seating on the wooden counter he is often perched upon.

"I have a bit of a request to ask of you…"

Makarov starts, sounding somewhat hushed and serious. I patiently wait for him to continue.

"I need you to visit a secluded temple in the North."  
He says in a hushed tone. As I'm about to inquire as to why he wants me to visit this place, Makarov reaches into his coat, with his right arm, and pulls out a sealed envelope.

"There is a woman, she has never stepped out of that temple. I need you to deliver this letter to her."

He extends the piece of paper to me. I just look down and stare at it for a moment, before saying.

"Umm, why? What's in the envelope?"

Makarov sighs at my question, before responding.

"Just a question, but a question of great importance. And that is all, you need to know."

It's rare for him to speak so dismissively, and almost angrily, so I take the hint and don't ask anything else. Before I grab the letter, a new question forms in my mind.

"Ok, but if this letter is so important, why are you giving it to me?"

Makarov slightly shakes his head, lightly ruffling his grey hair as he does.

"Do you see anyone else here I can ask?"

Instinctively, I glance around the ghostly guild hall. It's hard to argue with that logic, but…

"Wait, does that mean I'm your last option?"

I ask, trying not to let any anger seep into my voice. The old man instantly grows a large smile.

"Don't think of it like that Lucy, I just need a capable wizard to run an errand for me, and you perfectly fit what I need."

I sigh. He's not even trying to cover up the fact he's asking me just because it's convenient for him.

"Anyways, the lady you'll be looking for goes by the name Edea, and it is of significance that someone I can trust sees this letter get to her. I would go myself, but I don't feel comfortable leaving in the middle of En's recovery, and leaving the hall undermanned when a kidnapping just took place, it seems a little ill-advised."

I can't argue with that, him leaving now would be like stripping armor in the middle of a swords fight. Giving a single nod, I reach forward and grab the crisp envelope from Makarov's hand.

"And you'll need this too."

He reaches into the other side of his coat, this time retrieving a folded up piece of paper. I don't hesitate, this time, immediately grabbing the single, thin piece of paper.

"Directions."

He says with a smile. This whole thing seems oddly, relevant. I don't know how else to describe it, but this letter, and this Edea lady, I can just tell from the manner in which their being talked about, they are both extremely important.

Unceremoniously, I shove the folded page into my left pocket, as I hold the letter in my right hand.

"Another thing Lucy, let's just keep this whole matter between the two of us. I don't want to have too many people involved in this."

As he says this, he moves and erects to a stance on the counter. He stretches his short arms, causing his light jacket to sway around. Now standing, he looks straight into my eyes.

"It's important that this letter remains sealed until it is in Edea's hands. I'm sure you're curious about all of this, but I am being vague for a reason. You can ask Edea any questions you may have."

I nod slowly, before looking down to the letter. Quietly, I ask.

"Is it really ok for me to be wandering by myself? I mean, I did get abducted a few days ago-"

I'm cut off.

"Lucy, the people who kidnapped you were not after you, your abduction was nothing less than a consequence of circumstance. Besides, you are a member of Fairy Tail, so you're more than capable to look after yourself. When you fall, just look down at your hand, and remember we will always be here, to help you back on your feet."

I can't help but smile at his words. With new found confidence and sensing this conversation has concluded, I turn towards the door.

"Alright then, I'm off."

I say while breathing out.

"Be safe, my child."

He says calmly, with a weight of sincerity behind every word. Upon hearing that, I take a few steps forward.

Before long, I'm out the door.

* * *

Here's what happened next...


	11. That Fist Step

I breathe out, deeply. I feel the air desperately escaping my lungs. Albeit only slightly, my light hair hangs in front of my eyes, obstructing my vision as I stare down at my legs. I've been awake for the past few minutes, and I was quick to notice my lack of left arm. The bandaged stump extending from my shoulder reminded me of what I did.

What I did to save her.

Objectively, some may call my actions rash, and extreme. But there was no time to think of other options if there even were any. The enchantment prevented me from passing through that doorway if I bore a guild emblem on my body, and unlike Lisanna, I couldn't pass through while maintaining physical contact with someone who did not have such an emblem. True, I could've rewritten the enchantment, but I didn't have that kind of time. As a result, I acted on the first solution my mind conjured, regardless of any obvious consequences.

But I lost an arm.

I can't just reattach the dismembered limb, so I have to live with my decision. Though even thinking back, it is a little surprising just how easily I choose to sacrifice an arm to save a guild mate. No, it was to save Lisanna.

What that implies, I don't want to think about right now.

For the moment, the sun is pouring into the otherwise dimly lit room, as I am sitting up in a rather uncomfortable bed. I awoke in this room, which I'm assuming is in the guildhall, but to be fair, I've never seen this specific room ever. My head feels a little shaken, and my skull feels unnaturally heavy. Other than being generally sore, I feel fine.

I swing my legs over to the left, allowing them to rest on the cold ground. I pull myself over, so I'm sitting on the edge of the small bed. Rubbing my right eye casually, I take another deep breath before slowly erecting to a stance. I take my time, being sure my body can handle standing. Confident it can, I'm able to take a few steps forward, while I instinctively reach to my hip. I stop in a sense of sudden panic and feel a wave of dread wash over me.

My sword is gone.

Spinning in a full circle, my eyes dart around the room, desperately scanning every inch of my wooden surroundings. My vision frantically sweeps past the bed where I was resting. Casually leaning against the wall, is my blade, thin, steel, tall, and inscribed with Laurethium characters. I must have walked right past it.

Walking back, I quickly bend down and pick up the light sword with my hand. As I tightly grip the well-used handle, I feel the wind around me instantly pick up. I can't stop it, something inside of me just tells the wind inside this small room to become violently intense. A vortex forms around me as I hold the blade directly in front of me. The current keeps multiplying in intensity, and something in my mind is telling the wind to grow stronger and stronger. I notice loose pieces of paper from around the room get caught in the wind, and as it becomes more intense, even the curtains and sheets of the bed join the flurry around me. I can't stop it. Now, the pillow joins the blizzard of items in the room spinning faster around me. It can be faster. I double the wind's strength, now shaking the bed. I can do more. It can be stronger.

"En!"

I recognize that voice. Glancing to my right, I see long, snow white hair violently flailing in the powerful vortex around me.

Feeling something click in my mind, I realize what I'm doing, and allow the wind to settle to a halt around me. As it does, the sheets, papers, and pillows begin to slow, before raining to the wooden ground. I mimic their actions, lowering the blade, angling the handle downwards so the tip is touching the ground. I stare down at the point where the steel meets the floor.

"What are you doing out of bed? And you're using magic on top on that! Geez, look at this mess!"

I'm sure Mirajane intended to sound angry, but it doesn't really translate when it's a high pitched voice is saying it. Though that might mean she isn't really mad.

I don't say a word, I just keep looking firmly downwards as I hear Mirajane take a few steps towards me.

"How are you feeling?"

She sounds completely calm. I guess she wasn't mad.

"I'm fine."

I say dismissively, not looking up.

"Well, that's good to hear!"

Mirajane says cheerily, probably smiling brightly.

Maintaining my gaze on the wooden floor, I feel angry. No, maybe sad is a better way to portray it, or somewhere between those two feelings. Regardless, I don't know where this feeling's coming from, or why I'm feeling it.

From the direction of the only doorway in the room, I hear a few light footsteps.

"Oh, Mira, what are you doing..."

The voice trails off. The voice I gave an arm for. The voice belonging to someone I can actually say I care about.

Slowly, I turn my head, and I see her. Frozen in the doorway, looking in my general direction and wearing an expression of surprise, relief, and grief at the same time.

I feel like I should say something, and maybe if had the slightest clue of what would be the appropriate thing to say, I might be able to say it.

Instead, I just turn my head back, looking back to the hard ground, and allowing a thick, awkward silence to form between the three of us. I've never felt like this, just so completely unsure of what to do or say. It's unsettling, to say the least.

Mirajane is the first to break the silence.

"Well, you're probably famished En, so I'll run and grab you something to eat and drink."

She's already moving for the door before she finishes her sentence. Just like that, Lisanna and I are alone together.

She still doesn't say anything, but I hear her take a few steps further into the room, approaching me.

I can feel it, she wants to say something, but there's so much apprehension in the air, she's suffocating and can't say a word.

This is stupid, she wants to see if I'm alright, but for one reason or another, she is incapable of actually forming the words. We're in the same boat.

"I-I'm sorry, En."

In surprise I look up and turn around, finding Lisanna, trying to hold back tears and forcing herself to look away.

I shake my head slightly after a moment, which I doubt she sees.

"Don't apologize."

I quietly say.

"No!"

I jump back a little as Lisanna yells her response.

"It's my fault you lost your..."

She hesitates, unable to bring herself to say the next words. Seeing the opportunity to do so, I interject.

"The alternative was losing you, that makes the circumstances are irrelevant."

She seems surprised to hear this, which I suppose is understandable.

"But, now-"

I cut her off again.

"Look, I'll only say this once, it was my decision to take action, so if anyone is to blame, it's me."

Lisanna turns and looks me in the eye. She doesn't say a word, but I hear her loud and clear. Something about her, she's different in some indescribable way. I hate people, they're selfish, arrogant, judgmental, and dishonest. Not Lisanna though, she is different, in a manner which I will probably never be able to clearly identify. Even now, as she desperately tries to remain composed, holding back very obvious tears, I see her.

I take a deep, but relaxed breath, before sliding my sword in the scale covered holder which remained tied to my waist.

Lisanna now looks completely lost for words, but at least, she seems slightly happier.

Mirajane was right, even though I didn't pay much attention beforehand, I'm starving.

I move a little, before saying.

"C'mon, I'm starving."

Lisanna watches me for a moment, before giving a single, slow nod.

And just like that, we move on, leaving the room.

* * *

"One two three four, One two three four…"

The masked man known only as Simo Hayha whispers to himself as he stares ahead at the old enchanter.

"You know if you're lying to me, you're not leaving here alive."

The alluring voice of Jem says to the terrified, short and elderly man. He looks up to the scarcely clothed and curvy woman standing over him.

"I'm telling you, that's the truth miss!"

He sounds desperate, as I wonder how I got dragged along with Quant's wife, and his personal psychotic assassin. It's just annoying to be on guard duty for people who should be below me. Jem's just an alchemist, and Simo wields gun magic, nothing remarkable. Nothing in comparison to my mastery of shadow magic.

"Is that so?"

Jem asks the old man, shaking her short purple hair, and reaching into the pocket of her short shorts.

She pulls out a small bag, pours the contents out, and holds a glittery pile of dust in her lowers her stance, and squats down, before blowing the dust into the elderly enchanter's face. He coughs and gags as the dust enters his throat.

"Let me ask again,"

Jem starts, standing up and clapping her hands together, getting rid of any leftover dust.

"Have you ever inscribed a sword in Laurethium?"

The man blinks, and unwillingly saying.

"Yes, about three years ago."

I hear Simo from behind me whisper.

"And the curtain rises…"

What he lacks in sanity, Simo makes up for in lethality, he is good at what he does, just not better than me.

I hear Jem sigh.

"You didn't have to lie. But then again, they always do."

She begins walking to me.

"Knock yourself out Simo."

I can hear an excited breath from Simo before he says.

"Gun magic, Virtusio."

On command, his self-named gun appears on in his thin, cloaked arm. His beady yellow eyes bulge in excitement as the long rifle manifests in his right arm. His white mask hides it, but his disfigured face is undoubtedly smiling in pure ecstasy. He looks down the barrel of the gun, taking aim at the man, who remains docile and unaware due to the powder he was just showered with.

"The lights, the music, the performance must be perfect for the audience."

Even though he is whispering quietly, I can hear Simo perfectly fine, however, it's Jem who speaks next.

"Well, at least, we have good news for Quant, right Ukel?"

I don't say a word because I don't need to. Instead, I keep watching Simo.

"Let the suspense build,"

He whispers, taking steady aim at the old enchantress skull. After a moment of silence, Simo sharply inhales, and whispers.

"One two three four, one two three-"

And fires his bullet.

* * *

After that...


End file.
